Find Your Match
by Kiku-chan214
Summary: Eveyone is human and living in Seattle.Bella is forced to get a profile on a popular dating site.First, she is furious, then she finds a guy.Chaos ensues,people get yelled at,Bella dances,Rose may sing,and Alice may get stuck in traffic on a mall trip...
1. Crank 'Dat

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mystically Cullen! I only wish to wake up and find Edward in my rocking chair...**

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first attempt at a completely comedy based Twilight story. Just a reminder: Everyone is human and they all live in Seattle. And, I love reviews : D**

**

* * *

**

**_BPOV_**

_"Uh..._ _Hey Bella, this is Kirk. I know_ _I'm supposed to wait for three days, or something like that, before I call you. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to get lunch tomorrow or something... Man, I feel like an idiot! Just... call me when you get this, or not... or whatever. Uh... talk to yah later I guess. Bye."_

"Oh my God." I groaned inwardly as I listened to the message on her machine.

"He's calling already?" Rosalie asked as she strode into the kitchen of my apartment. "Why do you always pick the annoying ones?"

"Shouldn't you be across the hall? You know, in your own apartment." I glared at her. It wasn't my fault I seemed to attract anything but a nice normal guy. I never expected anyone as great as Rose and Alice got, just someone I could stand.

"Down girl!" Alice laughed from the other side of the bar that seperated the livingroom and kitchen. "She's only pointing out the obvious."

"You know, you guys aren't helping any!" I defended, deleting the messgage. "If you guys are so worried about my love life, which you shouldn't be because it's none of your buisness, then maybe you should take some initiative and find a guy who's both bearable and in my league. I'll give you little forewarning right now, it's not possible."

"Bella honey, if you think that your league includes accountants with no personalities and obsessive computer techs named Clark, you are in serious need of a reality check!" Rose opened the fridge and grabbed a coke.

"For the record, his name is Kirk, not Clark." I sqeazed in quickly. I knew this was just the intro to another lecture about how spectacular I was, so I had to be prepared to not get annoyed. Which is easier said than done.

"Ok, Bella, I do not care what his name is. You can do so much better than him." Rose set her coke on the counter. "All you you have to do is shake yourself out of this delusional denial you've stuck yourself into!"

"She's right Bella, you can have any guyyou want." Alice said with a gentle smile.

I knew this was a prompt for me to say how right they were and how next time I see a guy I liked, I'd do my best to put this new found knowledge to use, but I already had something else planned. The same thing I said everytime we had this conversation.

"You guys, what you're saying is really sweet, but your wrong. You guys are gorgeous and funny and I'm just... ordinary and kinda sarcastic at times. I'm all too predictable." I sighed. This conversation got harder everytime.

"Bella, quite lying to yourself!" Rose. as always, was becoming furious. "You know for a fact that you are perfectly beautiful and more than just occasionally sarcastic! I am so sick of your low self-esteem! Someday very soon I'm going to get fed up with it and force you to realize just how great you are!" She grabbed a muffin from the basket on the counter and took a large bite.

"You go ahead and do that Rose, but until that happens, I believe you wanted to go out tonight." I hinted, hoping she would forget about my love life.

"Yes, now go find your best outfit and meet me in the hallway in forty-five minutes." Rose ordered me before turning on her heal and going across the hall to her apartment.

"You heard her Alice." I sighed. It wouldn't be the first time I'd traded one torcher for a lesser annoying one. "Lets get this night over with."

"Oh Bella, your gonna have a great time." Alice tried to assure me. "Meet me in my room in fifteen minutes, I'll do your hair and make-up!" She said excitedly.

**ZZZZZZZZ**

Rose and Alice pulled me through the doors of a very crowded club. This wasn't the first time I'd been here, and I was still adament about not dancing. I walked quickly over to the bar, followed by my "friends", who were probably going to force me into the center of the mush pot that was formed in the middle of the dance floor.

Before they could reach me and talk me into any dirty dancing, I was determined to be as drunk as possible so I wouldn't have to remember it in the morning.

I called to the bartender closest to me. "What can I get you miss?" He flashed me a smile. It must have been him being polite. I didn't look great! I wore a red halter top with too tight jeans that Alice forced me into. She didn't add too much make-up and all she did was curl my hair, so he sure as hell wasn't checking me out.

"Yeah, can I get anything with alcohol in it?" I shouted over the music. I didn't really care what went into my system if I didn't have to remember what it was tomorrow. He handed me a tall, clear glass that was tinted red by whatever he put in it.

"Enjoy, I made it special! Just for you!" He shouted back.

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks before I felt Rose and Alice at my sides.

"What'd yah get?" Alice asked brightly, taking the drink from my hand as i payed for it. She took a drink and looked at me with wide eyes. "This is deliscous!"

I grabbed it back and downed as much as I could before I had to breath again. Alice was right, the drink had to be the best oneI'd had in a while. It tasted like some kind of mixture of fruit. The fact that I was starting to feell a little less anxious told me it had plenty of alcohol in it.

"You like it?!" He asked when I finished the last of whatever it was.

"It was great! Can I get another?!"I handed him the money. I felt the girls leave my sides, so when the bartender went to give me a drink thatwas taken by someone other than me, I was pretty confused. "What the-"

"Oh! Was this for you?" A tall, muscular Brunette asked with an impish smile.

I rolled my eyes. Just what I needed: some drunk perv. "Yes, it was." I showed my annoyance clearly.

"Well, thak you very much for the drink." He smiled again.

For once, I didn't have enough patience to just let it go. I reached for my drink and slipped on a wet spot on the floor, causing me to fall onto him.

He caught me with one arm and had an amused smile on his face. "If you wanted to sit on my lap, all you had to do was ask." He laughed. I noticed that my drink had miraculously not spilled, but I didn't care about it now.

I pushed myself up. I was more than a little ticked off and he was laughing. "Listen...guy," I started.

"Call me Emmett." He grinned widely.

I looked at him disbelievingly. "You really think I give a crap what your name is?! All I wanted to do was sit here and enjoy a few drinks before my friends forced me out to the dance floor! But you just couldn't leave me alone, could you! You just had to see how far you could push me before I got fed up! Or were you trying to get in my pants!? At this point, I really don't care because all I want to do is go home and begin plotting an attack on my two so called best friends! So if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone now!" I glanced behind his shoulder and saw two guys, probably his friends, laughing. I sat back down in my seat and took a few shakey breaths before realizing he was still standing there. "Can I help you with anything else?" I asked in a less angry, but still highly annoyed tone.

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He shook himself out of his little daze before back away toward his friends. "Nope, I'm good."

I turned back to see the bartender roll his eyes and hand me another drink. I nodded my head in appreciation and took a drink.

Another guy sat beside me, but I didn't look up. He waited for a few minutes before taking the initiative and talking himself.

"I'm sorry about that. Emmett can get a little...ahead of himself." I scoffed at his excuse.

"Look if you think I'm going to accept that flimsy little apology you are seriously-" I stopped short when I looked up and saw his face. "...correct." I managed to get out. He was possibly the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen. Correction, he _was_ the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen.

I knew I was blushing when he chuckled lightly and ran his hand through his bronze hair. "I'm Edward." He said, seeming so calm. I knew, whatever Alice and Rose said to me, was not in my league. He'd come over only to apologise for a friend.

"Bella" I replied, shaking his hand.

"Breath." Edward reminded me.

I hadn't remembered that I'd stopped breathing. I did as instructed andturned away quickly. "I'm gonna go find my friends." I said quickly.

I found them at the DJ booth. "You will never believe what happened to me just now." I started, shaking my head.

"Uh... Bella, before you tell us, we need to ask a favor." Alice had her large puppy dog eyes in formation and I could already feel my defense dissolving.

"Ok... what is it?" I used the same ominous tone she'd used. This wasn't going to be fun for me.

"In five minutes they're doing a Crank 'Dat dance contest and-"

"NO!" I interrupted Rose. "I will not!"

I'd learned the dance as a favor to Rose and vowed never to do it again after the incident that went down on her birthday.

"Pease?" Alice was hopping up and down now.

"Even you look better doing it than I do Alice!" I objected.

"But the contest isn't about how you look, it's about getting the moves right! And Your the only one who can! And we already signed you up..." She added that last part quietly, but I heard her.

"You didn't!" I challenged. She nodded her head shamefully.

I heard a booming laughter behind my "friends" and looked to see who it was. Emmett stared at the sign up list, laughing.

"A...a girl?! A...a.. girl signed up?!"

At that exact moment I went from feeling betrayed, to feeling down right mad. "I'll do it." I said confidently, blinded by fury.

"Yes!" Alice and Rose shouted in unison.

At that moment, the DJ announced who'd be participating and told us to come to the center. I was the last one there.

"I' don't think I can do this..." I muttered loud eough for Emmett to hear.

When he saw me, he took a step back, but then stepped up more confidently. Obviously he thought I had gotten drunk after my little outburst before. "Don't worry Sweety, I'll take it easy on you."

"Thank you so much!" Imocked extreme gratitude. The music started to play and I was ready when it was time to dance.

((A/N: I'm not going to write out very step of this dance because I'm too lazy. So if you've never seen it, Youtube is a wonderful tool!!))

After the first round was over, a little over half of the men I was up there with, were eliminated. All that was left was Emmett, me, and a fewguys who must not have had anything to drink yet. I knew I had to step up my gang.

The second round eliminted all but Emmet and me. He looked at me with the same fearful eyes as when I yelled at him. He was obviously afraid of what the guys would say if he lost to a girl. A silly dance conest had turned into the battle of the sexes.

I glanced over at Alice and Rose who were cheering loudly. Then my eyes were caught by the other guy from the bar. _Edward..._

He winked at me and I turned away, blushing.

It took a few moe times butfinaly the DJ had decided who was the winner. He dragged on the cheap suspence by thanking all the other contestants.

"The winner of the Crank 'Dat dance ontest is... Bella Swan!" The loud shreik of girls sounded in the club. Rose ran up and ugged me.

"I told you you could do it!" She laughed.

"Ok, but what exactly was the prize for this?" I asked, wondering why they wanted me to do the conest in the first place.

"The three of you get free drinks until the end of the month." The DJ walked up with a bright smile and handed us pass cards and pens. "Write your names on them clearly and you'll to go to the front and show your I.D. They'll take your pictures and put them on the walk so they can recognise you. If thats a problem, you have to show the card and I.D. everytime you order." With that, he went back to his tables and started a new song.

When we got back to the apartment, it was about two in the morning and I didn't even bother getting undressed. I stumbled, exhausted, into my room and crashed.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so, not as funny as I wanted it to be. I'll do better next chapter, I promise! just review!!!**

**Kiku**


	2. RingMyBell

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mystically Cullen! I only wish to wake up and find Edward in my rocking chair...**

**A/N: Wow! I got a better response for this than any other Twilight one I've done! Thank you SO much!!! Remember, if you want anything, like different POV's or whatever, just ask!**

**Also, I dedicate this chapter to Vjgm for helping me with the Screen Names for Bella and Edward!**

**

* * *

**

_**BPOV**_

I was jerked awake by a loud crash in the kitchen, and not very happy about it either.The clock read 7:30 a.m., which didn't better my mood at all. One should never hve to wake up early on a Saturday...

Sighing, I threw the covers back, got out of bed, and slowly trudged to the kitchen to find Rose standing over a broken bowl that had been filled with milk and cereal. I looked to Alice at the bar who looked just as panicked as Rose did. I couldn't understand, at first why the were so panicked about dropping a bowl. It's not like it's the first time it had happened. Because of my own clutziness I had to replace bowls almost every month.

Then I realised _which_ bowl Rose had dropped. A bowl from my grandma's old collection. Alice must have told by my sudden ominous expression that I'd realized which bowl Rose had destroyed, because she got up from her stool quickly and ran over to me.

"Bella, we can get it fixed! I'll take into my ceramics teacher right now and it'll be fixed in no time!" She promised, trying to calm me and getting on her knees to pick up the pieces.

I stood quitely, staring at the floor where the bowl had been after Alice rushed out the door to the community center.

"I am so sorry Bella." Rose said quietly. She searching my face, wondering whether I would break down crying, or yell at her for being so stupid. But I wasn't going to do either.

I shook my head, dissapointment etched on my face.

Her own face fell. "I didn't mean to, I swear."

I thought about it for a moment. "It's ok. I know it was an accident." I sighed. Alice would get it fxed, I had faith in her.

Just then, I heard my laptop beep. I looked to it and it was open.

"Oh, yeah! Me and Alice used you computer this morning!" She said brightly.

I walked over to it to see why it was making noise and discovered that I had quite a few new messages.

My eyes went wide when I realised what exactly they were. "Rose!" I growled. "Why do I have thirty-five messages from a dating website?!?!"

"You told me to take initiative in your love life if I didn't want you to date losers, so I did exactly that!" She said happily.

"Rose, this isn't what I was talking about!" I smakcked her in the head.

"Ow!" She held up her arms to gaurd herself. "You didn't specify what and it's all I could come up with short of kidnapping you and trying you up in a really hott guy's room!"

I looked at her disbelievingly. "You are one crazy bitch.) I mumbled.

"Come on Bella! Just give it a shot! There has got to be someone you like." She pleaded.

"Fine, I will read three emails. If I don't like any of the three, we're done." I comprimised.

"Bella! You are not gonna find the guy of your dreams in three emails." She sat me down in front of the laptop. "Make it twenty."

"Ten."

"Fifteen."

Fine!" I knew I wouldn't get any better than that with Rose. I went to the website and Rose gave me the log in information. I glared at Rose when I saw the name she'd made for me: _RingMyBell7834_

"Was that really necessary" I asked her.

"Yes, Bella, it was." She smiled.

I studied the screen names carefully.

"Ooh! Read that one!" Rose pointed to the message from _HotRod1564._

I clicked on it and Rose began to read allowed.

"' Hey, I'd be happy to ring you bell! Where and when do you wanna meet babe?'"

"Ok, maybe I could've gone with one that was a little less sexual..." Rose sighed. "Oh well, cant change it now!"

The majority of the messages were similar to that. Soon enough I was done with the fifteen I'd said I'd read.

"Come on Bella! Just afew more!" Rose begged.

"No." I said, sitting in front of my t.v. with a cup of cappuccino that Alice bought for me on the way home. Her teacher said she'd have my bowl fixed by Tuesday, for which I was very greatful.

"Oh Bella," Alice started with a small smile. "Not everyone out there is a perv."

"But the only people who are gonna message me are." I challenged. "_RingMyBell_!" Iscoffed and Alice laughed.

The beep sounded again and Alice walked over to my laptop. Her reasoning: If I wouldn't try to find a guy, she would do it for me.

"Anything good?" I asked, only half caring.

"Bells, you already know the answer to that, your just trying to shove it in our faces." Alice huffed. "Well, I have to be going. I have a lunch date." She said curtly.

"Rub it in" I muttered as she walked by.

Soon I was left all alone, my laptop beeping every so often. Eventually, it began to bug me, so I walked over to turn it off, but ended up studying th new set of screen names.

"Maybe just one more..." I said to myself, my curiosty growing.

I scrolled down, not able to decide from all the mildly offensive names. I closed my eyes and clicked randomly.

When I opened my eyes, the page had pened up to a message from a guy with the name _Sex**'E'.**_

The letter wasn't filled with things he would do to me if we were locked in a bedroom with no distraction, but rather how stupid he felt for doing something like this.

He explained how his friends had gone behind his back (I could sympathise), then he went on to say what kind of music he liked and that sort of thing. Finally, he said he'd like to talk to me.

I thought about it for a moment. He was probably the most normal guy I was going to come across on this thing. I went to his profile, just to check for hints of a physcopath. It was pretty obvious that he'd redone his 'About me' section.

I took a chance and replied to his letter, saying how I was in the same situation and how much we were alike.

Eventually I clicked send, hoping I didn't sound like a complete idiot. I was _not_ good at this kind of thing like Rose and Alice, but I wouldn't let them have the satisfaction either.

I took the rest of the time to delete all the other emails I'd gotten. Before I could finish, I had another email from _Sex**'E'.**_

I read it out loud to myself. "'Do you have I.M.?'"

I replied yes, gave him my email, and went back to deleting.

* * *

**A/N: I know, not as great as the first chapter, but I had to set up for the rest og the story and this chapter had to be the one to do it. And I have decided to add a certain twist to it, so if you can guess what is gonna happen, I'll give you a prize of your choice! Clue: The entire twist has something to do with Alice's lunchdate:D**

**Kiku**


	3. Instant Messenger

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mystically Cullen! I only wish to wake up and find Edward in my rocking chair...**

**A/N: Again, the screen names for Bella and Edward are courtesy of Vjgm!! Thanks!**

**The two who formed the closest scenario for my twist are as follows:**

**weeping angel15who seemed pretty sure that it was correct. Just a tad off though... I do believe I told you aanyways... lol!**

**Mcaz who formed two theories, only one came close and was very close to weeping angel's ...**

**So, since no one got it right, the two of you get the prize!!! Go ahead and send in your request along with you review! If you want something put into the story, I will make it priority for the two of you! Or even if you want me to invent an extra character for you, just send in a bio and I'll get on that! Great job girls!! (I hope niether of you is a guy or I'll feel mighty stupid...)**

**I've babbled enough!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I burtsed out in laughter when an IM box popped up from _**Sex'E'.**_

_**Sex'E': Let us humor our dear friends and keep these ridiculous names. **_

**_Sex'E': What do you think?_**

I quickly switched my IM screen name to match the one Rose had so insanely given me for the dating website, chuckeling all the while. I picked up the laptop and headed for my room. I'd be damned if they caught me talking to a guy from the website! Especially after I'd vowed only to read the fifteen! The two of them would throw a parade!

**_RingMyBell: I think that is a wonderful idea!_**

**_Sex'E': Great!_**

**_Sex'E': So, just to clear this up, you do live here in Seattle, right?_**

**_RingMyBell: Haha! I guess it is wrong to assume while being in cyberspace..._**

**_RingMyBell: Yes, I do. What about you?_**

**_Sex'E': Yes, I do._**

**_RingMyBell: Good!_**

**_RingMyBell: So, what do you do?_**

**_RingMyBell: I work at the Seattle Times._**

**_Sex'E': I strip at a club downtown :D_**

**_Sex'E': Hahaha!_**

**_Sex'E': He only wishes he could strip!_**

**_RingMyBell: I'm deeply cunfused..._**

**_Sex'E': Sorry! That was one of the friends I told you about..._**

**_Sex'E': A newspaper? Really!?!?_**

**_Sex'E': That seems interesting! _**

**_Sex'E':Me and my two friends (the same ones) own a garage, but I work as a chef at a bar and grill too._**

**_RingMyBell: It isn't that great actually..._**

**_RingMyBell: I'm stuck with a celebrity gossip column and I don't think myboss even knows my name.._**

**_Sex'E': I'm sure it'll get better._**

**_Sex'E': We can dress like ninjas and catch... I don't know... K-Fed cheating on his girlfriend or something..._**

**_RingMyBell: LOl!_**

**_RingMyBell: Thanks, but that is way too predictable to get me any kudos..._**

**_Sex'E': Good point..._**

**_RingMyBell: Hey, I gotta go!_**

**_RingMyBell: The girls are back!_**

**_Sex'E': Whats wrong with that?_**

**_RingMyBell: I told them that I wouldn't like any of the guys who messaged me and I will NOT let them have the satisfaction!_**

**_RingMyBell: At least not yet..._**

**_Sex'E': Man I should've thought about that!_**

**_RingMyBell: Talk to yah later!_**

**_RingMyBell has signed off._**

"Bella!" Alice called from the livingroom. I closed the laptop and crawled off the bed. I had only just set foot on my floor when she opened my door and plopped down on my bed. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

She definately had something good to tell me. Her face was bright, she had a large grin, and she was practically bouncing.

"How was your lunch date?" I asked, prompting the inevitable conversation.

"Oh! My! God!" She said breathlessly, laying down and staring at the cieling. "It was amazing! I knew I'd like the guy when I met him, but he is evenmore amazing once you get to know him!"

"Love at first site, huh?" I laid down beside her. "Lucky."

"Oh Bella, you have no idea!" She sighed, "He's clever, funny, charming, and just so sweet!"

"When do me and Rose get to meet this dream guy?"

She reained silent. "I don't know... but I really want you guys to meet him." She paused before mumbiling more to herself, than to me. "I guess is depends on how it all goes. Worst case scenerio would be this thing blows up in our faces and you can't meet him till after Valentines Day..."

"Wait." Imust have missed something because if this guy and Alice didn't work out, why would we still need to meeet him...? And Valentines day was almost a month away... Why would she wait so long? "If what blows up?"

Her face went pale. "Don't worry about it." She said, gettting off my bed and waking to the door. "Everything will be fine."

"Ok..." I said after my door closed behind her. "Alice has left the building..."

Later that night, I sat in my room watching Scrubs and clearing out my emails once again. I checked out who was online and **_Sex'E' _**was on. I clicked on the name and the box popped up.

**_RingMyBell: Hey there!_**

**_Sex'E': Hey! I can't tell you how glad I am to here from you!_**

**_RingMyBell: LOL!_**

**_RingMyBell: And why is that?_**

**_Sex'E': One of those 'friends' of mine is trying to set me up on a blind date..._**

**_RingMyBell: The same one that told me you worked t a strip club?_**

**_Sex'E': Yeah._**

**_Sex'E': He figured you'd just ignore me_**

**_RingMyBell: Not all woman are that terrible!_**

**_RingMyBell: Just some..._**

**_Sex'E': Either way, you saved me from a potentially horrible night out! Thank you!_**

**_RingMyBell: No problem! I know how you feel!_**

**_Sex'E': So, how was your day?_**

**_RingMyBell: Pretty much just sat at home._**

**_Sex'E': Same here_**

**_Sex'E': Gosh! Don't we have anything better to do on the weekends than sit around the house?!_**

**_RingMyBell: I don't know about you, but I went out last night!_**

**_RingMyBell: Got hit on by a loser who thought he was a player and later put that same guy to shame in front of his friends!_**

**_Sex'E': Hahaha!_**

**_Sex'E': Sounds like fun!_**

**_RingMyBell: And if I just heard my front door correctly, then my friend'll be telling me to get up and get ready in about 5 seconds..._**

**_Sex'E': Wow, your friends are about as predicatable as mine._**

**_RingMyBell: Yeah, here she is._**

**_Sex'E': What club are you going to?_**

**_Sex'E': I'll see if I can find you there._**

**_RingMybell: Sounds great!_**

**_RingMyBell: She says Element._**

**_Sex'E': Ok, I'll see what I can do!_**

**_RingMyBell: Cool! Hope I see you there!_**

**_RingMyBell_** **_has signed off._**

**_Sex'E' has signed off._**

"Who you talking to Bella?" Rose said, trying to sneak a peak at the screen.

"No one." I quickly closed the laptop. "Just Renee."

"Uh-huh." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Get dressed. Now."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, again, not a huge chapter. I just had to get them communicating... And I just wanna let you know that Alice's lunchdate will be posted towards the end of the story.**

**Also, if you think you have an idea whats going on, let me know!**

**Review please!**

**Kiku**


	4. Element Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mystically Cullen! I only wish to wake up and find Edward in my rocking chair...**

**A/N: Ok, so I skipped the Goodnight Moon update. Be happy! I had more guesses and I believe one person got it right. I'm still waiting for prize requests from GoodyGoody23 and Mcaz.**

**

* * *

**

_**BPOV:**_

"Rose! I'm gonna get lost in this crowd!" I screamed over the loud roar surrounding us. Both Alice Rose grabbed a wrist and pulled me through to the front of the line.

"Hey Ryan!" Rose smiled and waved enthusiastically. Ryan was a tall tall man with light brown hair who just so happened to be an ex that she'd remained on good terms with and, apparently, the bouncer for the club.

"Hey babe!" He hugged her with a smile. "I told you it would be packed."

"You also told me we'd be V.I.P." Rose raised her eyebrows, daring him to tell her no.

Ryan chuckled at her unspoken threat. "That doesn't work anymore, you know that. But, yes, go on in girls." He stepped aside.

We squeezed in through the door and made our way over to the bar. "No dance contests, ok Rose?"

"I swear." She placed her hand over her heart with a smile. Probably remembering the night before.

"Good, cause I'm not doing anymore." I vowed.

"Whatever, I'm thirsty." Alice pushed us closer to the bar and flagged over one of the bartenders. "Hey! Can we get three margaritas please? Name's Alice Thompson. Put it on the tab."

"Since when do you have a tab?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"Bella, I have a tab just about everywhere in this city." She shook her head and took one of the drinks he set in front of us.

I looked around the bar and mentally slapped myself. **Sex'E' **wouldn't know who I was or how to look for me just as I had no idea how to find him. Looks like I wouldn't meet the guy tonight. I had actually been looking foreward to it...

A conversation between two girls, complete Paris Hilton clones, dragged me out of my world.

"Are you gonna sign up?" Clone one asked. She was obviously the lower being in this little world of theirs. The Nicole Richie if you will. The other one was definately the Paris Hilton.

"For what?" The second clone, 'Paris', asked skeptically.

"The singing contest tonight! It's all girls. Winner gets a date with one of the bartenders!" 'Nicole' looked giddy.

"What if the guy is a creep? Do we get to meet him before the date? Is he here tonight?" The 'Paris' was even sounding excited.

I listened, payback running through my mind. "Excuse me," I interupted and they looked at me as if I was dirt under their nails. "where might one sign up for this contest?"

"The DJ booth. Duh!" 'Nicole' looked at me disgustedly before going back to their pointless discussion. If you could even call it that.

"Thanks!" I said brightly, shrugging off their terrible manners and descretely walking away from Rose and Alice. I got to the booth and sure enough, there was a list there. I smiled deviously as I did what I set out to do. When I set the clip board down and turned around, I slammed against a hard body.

I almost fell back, but whoever it was, grabbed my wrists until I became steady. That same person laughed loudy. I looked up to see this person and smiled.

"Well if it isn't the loser." I looked at him smugly.

"The name is Emmett, and it was rigged." He glared at me annoyed.

"Oh thats right! Cause it's so easy to rig dance skills these days! You know, I have a terrible memory for that kind of thing." I smiled as I succeeded in making him roll his eyes.

"You got lucky. If we did it again right here, right now, you would lose." He continued defensively.

"Ah, leave the poor girl alone Emmett!" The same blonde from the night before clapped Emmett on the back. "Just believe that 'Shorty got mad skills'. Isn't that what you said Emmett? Thats what Edward said you said."

"I did not." He glared at his friend. "Where is Edward anyways?"

"He's off looking for someone." Jasper smiled lightly. "You still haven't introduced me to your friend, Emmett."

"She is _not_ my friend." Emmett growled. "And I don't know who she is. I don't know her name."

"Bella." I looked over their shoulders. Rose and Alice were looking for me and I didn't want them to catch me at the DJ booth. "I gotta go." I said quickly and pushed past the two of them.

"We've been looking for you everywhere!" Alice hissed.

"I had to use the restroom." I said innocently.

At that moment, they called for the contestants. Not many signed up. Only five including Rose. As they called out the names, I slowly inched behind Alice. She may be tiny, but she offers fantastic protection!

"Rosalie Freeman!" Her name was last. She slowly turned her head ot me with a scowl.

"Isabella Swan, what did you do? You do realise the prize is a blind date? I hate blind dates, you know this." There was no way to describe the venom in her voice.

"Pay back?" I squeaked and pushed through people to get away from her. I could hear her angry rants and painful graons of the people she was going through to get to me.

Just then, I crashed into yet another hard chest. I cursed myself, praying it wasn't that Emmett fellow. The last thing he needed was a boost for his ego.

No. I looked up and saw deep green eyes staring down at me. Recognition as well as amusement swimming in them. I heard another yell from Rose, not far behind now.

"Save me!" I pleaded to him. an almost perfect stranger who... just so happened to look like a god...

He grinned and chuckled. "What do I get out of this?"

"A guilt free mind." I shruged my shoulders, panicking. "You don't really want to be the cause of my death, do you?"

"Your right." He conemplated for a second. Before I could protest, he gripped my waist and tossed me over his shoulder.

I beathed sharply before thinking clearly again. "Put me down." I said firmly.

"You wanted to be saved." I felt him laugh under me.

"But you're tall and I don't like hieghts." I half laughed and half sobbed.

"I won't drop you. I swear." He gripped my waist tighter, trying to reasure me. But I saw Rose staring at me from the small stage the had for preformances.

The next thing I knew, I was plopped in a chair at the bar. "Now Bella," He said as if he were my parent. I tilted my head like a confused puppy. "what did you do to make you friend want to kill you?"

"You know, I feel really bad." I looked atmy hands.

"You should! If it's bad enough to have her put you on the top of her death list!" He laughed.

"No! You remember my nme, but I have no idea what yours is. And I know you told me..."

He nodded his head. "It's ok. My name is Edward."

"See now I feel stupid. Because I was _just_ talking to your friends, Emmett and Jasper, and they did say your name.."

"Well... everytime I see you, you have alcohol in you sistem. Maybe that has something to do with it.."

"I am _not_ hammered!" I smacked his shoulder. Both of us cracking up.

We chatted idely for a few minutes as the contestants sang their songs. three out of the first four sucking. But a hush fell over the club as Rose took the stage...

* * *

**A/N: Haha! I'm the SAT!! Sick and Twisted! Leaving a cliffy lke that! I need you guys to tell me what you want her to sing, so I'll have a poll up in about...five to ten minutes!**

**review and go vote please!**

**Kiku**


	5. Element Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mystically Cullen! I only wish to wake up and find Edward in my rocking chair...**

**A/N: Ok, anyone who wanted the song that will beput in this chapter, thank Vjgm with all your hearts because she broke the tie between Shut up and Drive by Rihanna and Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls.**

**If you didn't vote, don't complain.**

**_BPOV:_**

_**Recap:**_

_"Well... everytime I see you, you seem to have alcohol in your system. Maybe that has something to do with it.."_

_"I am _not_ hammered!" I smacked his shoulder, both of us cracking up._

_We chatted idely for a few minutes as the contestance sang their songs; three our of the first four sucking. But a hush fell over the club as Rose took the stage..._

**_Present:_**

She'd come to the club in an outfit that gave 'little black dress' a whole new meaning. She wore the same outfit still, but the combination of the blue and red spotlights gave an added affect, to say the least.

She galred at me from center stage. My response was an timid smile and moving slightly behind Edward, signaling that I had a bodygaurd.

She narrowed her eyes, telling me she was ready for any challenge. The music started up and there was a wolf whistle in the crowd, which brought out all the other cat calls from the guys. Rose rolled her eyes.

**_EMPOV:_**

The singing contest was turning out to be a complete waste of life. Five signed up, three already sucked, one was average, and the last had yet to get on stage.

"Excuse me." A blonde girl in a sexy short back dress pushed past me. She climbed hurriedly up the stairs and to the center of the stage; which surprised me considering she wore high heeled back boots...

I could tell she was glaring at something, or someone in the audience.

Just then, the music started up and I just couldn't help myself, I had to whistle. She sighed and rolled her eyes as every other guy in the joint followed my lead.

She grabbed the mic in one hand and tapped her other on her thigh, trying to find the beat.

_"I know yah like me. I know yah do. Thats why whenever I come around she's all over you."_ Her voice was amazing, but that wasn't what made me pay attention. She'd put a sexy smirk on her face and was bobbing her hip with the beat of the music.

_"I know you want it. It's easy to see." _She pulled the clip out of her hair and shook it out. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. _"And in the back of the room I know you should be on with me."_

_"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Dont Cha?" _She took the mic of the stand and stepped foreward a little bit. The way she walked, her hips moved side to side. Naturally seductive._"Don't cha?"_

_"Fight the feeling. Leave it alone. Cause if it ain't love it just ain't enough to leave my happy home." _My eyes caught her's and she winked at me. My heart spead up a little bit.

_"Let's keep it friendly. You have to play fair. See I don't care but I know she ain't gonna wanna share." _She walked confidently to the end of the stage, where I was, and leaned down. She slipped a peice of paper in my sirt pocket and stood back up, looking down at me with a sexy smirk.

_"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?" _It took ever ounce of self-control in me not to jump on stage and take her right there. The look in her eyes was maddening!_"Don't cha? Don't cha?" _

_"I know she loves you. So I understand." _She was teasing me, and I was willingly eating it up. An eager slave for whatever sick and twisted thing she wanted me to do. And I could tell that, inside, she was very sick and twisted. The thought brought a large grin to my face.

_"I'd probably be just as crazy about you if you were my own man."_ Her eyes continued to draw me in. Hypnotizing me, almost_."Maybe next lifetime. Possibly. Until then old friend, your secret is safe with me." _I had that feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wanted her. I needed her. There was no doubt she would this contest. Why couldn't this go faster.

_"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?"_ That was when it hit. My eyes widened and my hands went instictively to my crotch. I bent over and tried to move into a corner where no one would see me. I looked up at her again, see her stifle a chuckle."_Don't cha? Don't cha?"_

This was NOT right! Not in the least! The worst part about? She saw! She knew and she laughed!

**A/N: Ok, short, but I did in Emmett's POV cuz I know you'd love that!**

**I wish I could've written it better, but hey! Be happy!**

**Kiku**


	6. Hangover Special

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mystically Cullen! I only wish to wake up and find Edward in my rocking chair...**

**A/N: Hahaha! I had a few of you feel sorry for Emmett!!! Why?!?! He got her number!!! LOL! Whatever!!! Lets get on with this!!**

**_BPOV:_**

The escapade from the night before left a sharp pain in my temples. I sat at the bar, my head in my hands and holding an I'ce pack up to my head. I couldn't remember what had happened towards the end. My last clear memory wasEdward insisting I stop drinking Alice's margaritas.

I obviously hadn't listened to him. I regretted that now...

An obnoxious noise erupted from my laptop and I groggily walked to the couch and picked it up from the coffee table, setting it on my lap.

**_Sex'E': I completely forgot to ask what you'd be wearing for last night!_**

**_Sex'E': I had really been looking foreward to seeing you too!_**

I smiled to myself. Alice was still lying dead in her room and Rose wouldn't rouse herself to about noon, so it was perfectly safe to talk to him without any interruptions and girly squeals.

**_RingMyBell: Not your fault_**

**_RingMyBell: It slipped my mind too._**

**_RingMyBell: Does your head hurt as bad as mine does?_**

**_Sex'E': A little hung over are we? Haha_**

**_RingMyBell: You can't tell me you aren't!_**

**_RingMyBell:You had to get a little drunk at LEAST!_**

**_Sex'E': I can go to a club and hold back the drinking_**

**_Sex'E': So you haven't had a good start to today then? Haha_**

**_RingMyBell: You're just mean!_**

**_RingMyBell: Just so cold hearted!_**

**_RingMyBell: You hurt my heart!_**

**_Sex'E': Aww, I'm sorry_**

**_Sex'E': What can I do to make it better?_**

**_RingMyBell: Hmmm..._**

**_RingMyBell: I get to ask you 10 questions about you and you have to answer truthfully._**

**_Sex'E': How about three?_**

**_RingMyBell: Are you afraid?_**

**_Sex'E': Intimidated! God only knows what you could ask!_**

**_RingMyBell: how about 5 and we'll switch off_**

**_Sex'E': Alright, whats your first question?_**

**_RingMyBell: Hmmm... Are you in any kind of relationship?_**

**_Sex'E': No, I wouldn't be on this site if I were._**

**_RingMyBell: Loyal. I like that! _**

**_RingMyBell: Are you on the rebound?_**

**_Sex'E': Nope_**

**_RingMyBell: Got any siblings?_**

**_Sex'E': I am an only child_**

**_RingMyBell: Your parents married or divorced?_**

**_Sex'E': They are too perfect together to ever break up. And I'm not just saying that cause they're my parents._**

**_RingMyBell: That's really sweet of you to say that about them and mean it_**

**_RingMyBell: My parent's divorced a long time ago_**

**_Sex'E': That's four_**

**_RingMyBell: Yep! Lets see..._**

**_RingMyBell: I got it!_**

**_RingMyBell: Do you prefer dogs or cats?_**

**_Sex'E': Dogs_**

**_RingMyBell: Good! I love dogs!_**

**_Sex'E': Yea, cat's are completely and utterly evil!_**

**_RingMyBell: Seriously! With their beady little eyes!_**

**_RingMyBell: Crap! That's Alice getting up!_**

**_RingMyBell: Gotta go!_**

**_Sex'E': Hey! I didn't get to ask!_**

**_RingMyBell: I know. Next time! I swear!_**

**_Sex'E': Don't you just love how that worked out?_**

**_RingMyBell: Haha! Love the sarcasm!_**

**_RingMyBell: Talk to yah later!_**

**_RingMyBell has signed off._**

I exited quickly and slammed the laptop sht as Alice stumbled out of her room. "How are you up so early and not dying from the glare?!" She whispered hoarsley.

By now my head had cleared and my stomach angry at me for not feeding it earlier.

I stood and walked to the fridge, taking out the orange juice and the frozen waffles.

Alice notice this and scowled at me. "Leggo my Eggos!" She ordered.

"Hey, I bought these ones with my own money. See the 'B'?" I shoved it her face and she shoved it back.

"Whatever." She grumbled. Her head shot up at me again. "Who was that guy who threw you over his shoulder?"

"One of the friends of the guy who's ass I kicked Soulja-style." I smiled brightly at the memory. I shoved half of an Eggo in my mouth. "I'm gonna get dressed and head over to the cafe." I said, rinsing my plate and leaving the kitchen.

I changed into jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. It hadn't snowed in the last week, but it was still really chilly, so I threw on my hoodie for good measure.

Alice was eating her own Eggos. "Wanna come with?"

"No, I wanna roll over and die." She groaned.

"Ok, just don't forget to leave me all the good stuff in the will!" I laughed as I made my way out of the apartment. I hadn't gotten half as drunk as Rose or Alice.

I chose to take the stairs rather than wait for the elevator for God knows how long.

As I walked out into the ice cold fresh air, I breathed in deeply. It was a wonderful Sunday morning. The sun shone and there wasn't even a hint of a breeze that would cause an extra chill.

The cafe I was going to was right only two blocks away. It was quiet and old time-ish to say the least. The lights were dim, it was constantly the perfect temperature, and it smelt of coffee beans.

It was heaven on Earth for me and I spent a whole lot of my time there. I embraced the warmth as I walked through the door, the small bell tinkling merrily.

"Hey Bella!" Lily, a blond haired blue eyed girl, smiled and walked toward me. "You're a little early this morning."

"I need your Hangover Special Lils." I smiled back, hugging her lightly. We'd been pretty good friends since I found the place about three years ago.

"Hmm.. another late night with Rose and Alice then?" She followed me to the my usual armchair.

I laughed lightly. "Yeah."

"I'll be right back with that special Bella." She shook her head and giggle.

Lily had worked here since she was a freshman in college, so she was quite a bit younger than us, but her Hangover Special made her an instant hit with Rose, Alice, and I.

She was back in a flash. I pulled my legs up to my chest and took the wrm cup from her, sipping greedily. "Mmmm! You are amazing Lily!!"

"Not me, my grandma. She came up with the recipe." She smiled modestly.

"But she isn't the one who is relieveing me of this headache." I shivered in delight at the smell of the magnificent brew.

"Bella, you are ridiculous. Are Alice and Rose coming?"

"Eventually. Alice is eating and Rose was still sleeping when I left."

"Of course."

The bell on the door jingled again and I heard a very familiar laughter.

**A/N: Hmm... I wonder who the might be... Let's see if you can guess! Well, be happy I have update so soon! I wasn't planning on it!**

**I'm still waiting for GoodyGoody23 and Mcaz to tell me what you want!!!! Hurry before I revoke it!!! **

**Kiku**


	7. Old Family Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mystically Cullen! I only wish to wake up and find Edward in my rocking chair...**

**A/N: Not ONE single person guessed who I'd bring in this chapter! You know, sometimes you guys need to sit and think about it! I'm not gonna continually have her run into the same people! It gets a little boring after a while...**

**_BPOV:_**

My head jerked to the door and a smile grew on my face.

"Bella! Look who I found walking down the street this morning!" Alice said cheerfully as I stood up and set down my cup.

"Oh my god! Carlisle?!?!" I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck. He and Esme had been good friends with my parents before Charlie and Renee divorced.

"Bella! I haven't seen you in ages!" He hugged be back and put me down. "You must be really busy."

"You could say that. Or you could say that Rose drags me out to clubs every weekend and I spend most of my time getting over the resulting hangovers..." I faded off.

"My brilliant Bella, please remember to keep those types of things private. I'd hate to have my very high opinion of you destroyed because of Rose." He tapped my nose and smiled.

"That is not nice!" Rose pushed past, herhand on her head.

Lily appeared before her and Alice, ready to deflect whatever bad energy they may throw at her... And earn a few more brownie points...

"I'm sorry Rose." He chuckled. "Hey! Bella, do you wanna go see Esme?"

"Of course! Where is she?" I grabbed my coat excitedly and shoved my arms into it.

"Down the street at an antique store. I'm sure she'd love to see you again." He turned around and opened the door again.

"Hey guys, I'll catch up with you later!" I called over my shoulder. We strode idely, chatting about what I'd been up to and other things.

We walked into the antique shop and looked around.

"Oh my god! Bella!" I whirled around and saw her, arms outstretched. "You look great!"

"Esme!!" I hugged her tightly.

"I cannot believe it has been this long!" She pulled back to look at me. "How's your mom?"

"She great! I'll get you her number if you like."

"Oh! I would love that!" She looked thoughtfull for a moment. "Carlisle, would you mind much if the girls came to lunch with us?"

"Of course not!" He faked insult. "Where would you like to go Bella dear?"

"There is this really small authentic Italian resaraunt I know you would both love." I smiled knowingly. "Alice, Rose, and I found it about three months ago and just can't stop eating there!"

"That'll be lovely. Why don't we go get them and wander around the city till noon?" Esme suggested.

**A/N: It's short, I know, but I wanted to have lunch and stuff in a seperate chapter. GET OVER IT!!! Muhahaha!**

**I could just not update if you complain about shortness... I'm just mean like that... :D**

**Kiku**


	8. The Chicken is Dry

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mystically Cullen! I only wish to wake up and find Edward in my rocking chair...**

**A/N: So I reread the story and came up with a bit of inspiration!! YAY!!**

**_BPOV:_**

Esme laughed good naturedly as we finished each of our sides of the story of the weekend so far. "And you survived each other?" She asked Rose and I. "I'm impressed.." She started fishing through a new rack of clothes.

"Yea, well she would've died last night if it wasn't for that guy saving her ass!" Rose scoffed in annoyance from the other side.

"Guy?" Esme looked taken aback. "Please explain!"

"Rose!" My eye's widened and my face grew red. We'd agreed not to say anything for this specific reason.

"Come on, out with it!" Esme urged me.

I sighed frustratedly and rolled my eyes. "Ok, his name is Edward."

"Don't be shy Bella!" Rose pushed on. "How long have you guys known each other? It's not exactly normal for a complete stranger to throw someone over their shoulder and hog her for the rest of the night."

At this Esme was speechless. Her jaw dropped, but a grin looked to be permantantly plastered onto her face.

"Only since Friday night." I assured her. "He's friends with the guy I beat out in the dance contest and for the record, he was saving me from you!" I defended.

"Oh! Bella, any luck with that dating site yet?" Alice asked mischieviously.

"No." I lied sternly. "I haven't been on it once since Saturday." That wasn't exactly a lie... She'd only talked to Sex'E' on Instant Messaging since then...

"Well, girls, it looks about time to meet up with Carlisle now..." Esme glanced at her watch.

We walked from the clothing store and began walking around the mall, looking for placs he might be.

"Didn't he say something about camping equipment." I asked Esme, vaguely remembering the conversation.

"Your right..." She whirld around looking for a certain store. Finally, she found it and led us to the opposite end of the mall. We walked into a store covered in camo prints and different camping apperal and equipment. Both Rose and Alice crinkled their noses in disgust.

I spotted Carlisle immediately and walked quickly to him. "There you are!"

He chuckled at this. "Oh Bells, you will never belioeve who I just ran into..."

I thought for a moment, then looked around myself. Remembering the name of the store, my bdy went into full panic mode. I pulled on Carlisles arm, leading him towards the door.

I was almost there when I heard my name from not feet away.

"Hey Bella!"

Not being able to ignore it, or blame ny ignoring it on not being able to hear him, I turned to the one person I always dreaded running into when I was staying at Charlie's during the holidays.

"Hey Mike!" I said with fake enthusiasm. "What are you doing here?" I heard Alice snicker behind me.

"Mom decided to open a new store here and wanted me to run it. You know, branch out." He walked closer.

Mike had been my own personal stalker of sorts when we were kids. Insisting on walking me to class, going to the movies and so forth.

"Thats great!" I wanted to rap this up as quickly as possibly, so I thanked God when Rose decided to take matters into her own hands. Not knowing Mike hardly at all, she had no moral problem with maliscously bursting his bubble a million times over.

"Well, if you don't mind, we have to get to lunch and we don't have room for anyone else. We'll have to cut this liitle reunion short." She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the store.

When we were far enough away and I was sure Mike wasn't going to run after us, I turned to Rose and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much!"

"I didn't do it for you. That vil creaure bugs me and I don't want him breaking into the building and going phsycho killer on all of us!"

Esme snorted with laughter and quickly covered her mouth. "Oh girls, he isn't to bad!" I scoffed at this. "Ok, he is, but still, manners ladies."

"Uh, guys?" Alice began quietly.

"Yea?" Rose and I prompted her to continue.

"I'm kind of sick of Italian... Could we go to another place I know of?" She asked, shoving her cell phone quickly into her purse.

"Sure, where'd you have in mind?" Carlisle asked with a smile.

"Well.. I want it to be a surprise..." She said sheepishly.

"Alright." Esme approved.

**&#&(&#**

The waiter sat us at a seat near the window. Just as we all got seated, I could have sworn I recognized Edward out of the corner of my eye. I told myself I was just becoming attached and my immagination was getting to me. The waiter asked for our drinks of choice and was back in a flash.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitor asked patiently.

"I think I'll have the steak. Medium rare." Carlisle said immediately. "Baked potato on the side."

"That sounds good, hun." Esme said to her husband. She looked back up at the waitor. "Make that two."

"I think I'll just have a salad." Rosalie said flirtaciously. I f anyone could make a lunch order sound suggestive, it was Rosalie...

Thewaitor fidgeted a little and turned to me.

"Um... I'll have to go with a classic... Fried chicken and mashed potatos." I decided thoughtfully.

"Shrimp schicabobs!" Alice chirped excitedly, though I made a face at her descision.

**A/N: Yes, I do believe I spelled Alice's order wrong... So I can't spell a weird word that defys all grammer rules! Sue me!**

With that, the waitor left us to talk amongst ourselves. Curiosity was eating me alive at this point, so I stopped a busboy as he walked past.

"Is one of your chefs named Edward by any chance?" I asked hopefully.

"Why, yes!" He replied withover politness. "The head chef as a matter of fact! Enjoy your meal!"

As he left, the waitor was back with our food.

Before he could leave, I quickly took a bite of my chicken and made a disgusted noise. The chicken, of course, was fantastic, but I had a plan. A practical joke, if you will.

"Um, excuse me!" I stopped him. "This chicken is very dry." I complained.

Alice held back the fit of laughter trying to claim her.

"I'm sorry Miss, I'll talk to the chef if you like."

"That would be lovely." I handed him the plate and watched him walk away.

"Bella, dear, don't you think that was a bit rude? You only took one bite." Esme looked disappointed.

I ignored her for the moment and formed my straight face. Moments later, shouting could be heard from the kitchen. I couldn't help but smile, but when the doors opened, it was straight once more.

"This chicken is not dry! What is she talking about?! No Alonzo, I won't calm down! She must be crazy!" I saw Edward storming from the kitchen; following the waitor, Alonzo, to my table.

"I don't know, you seem it be the crazy one right now..." I mused just loud enough for him to hear. I raised in eyebrow at him when he stopped suddenly.

His features soothed into an amused smile and he started laughing. He walked over and pulled another chair to our table, sitting in it. "Very funny Bella."

"Oh I thought it was." I smiled back. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, confused.

"Edward, this is Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme. Guys, this is Edward."

There was the formal "Nice to meet yous" and eventually relaxed into conversation. "Your gonna get me fired Bella." He grinned widely at me and my heart skipped a few beats.

"Oh you thought it was hilarious!" I reminded him. "And for the record, your fried chicken is the best I have ever had."

"Hey!" Carlisle objected.

"With the exception of you of course." I rolled my eyes, causing Edward to chuckle again.

"Bella, we better get going." Rosalie butted in. "We have to clean the aprtments, remember?"

"And I had better get back to work." Edward mumbled regretfully.

Esme payed the bill and they began to leave.

"It was good seeing you again..." I started, looking at my feet nervously.

"Well, we may just get to see another montage of eachother next weekend." He joked.

The probabilities didn't look to good, so I grabbed a napkin and a pen from Alices bag. I scribbled my number down quickly and thrust into his hands. He laughed at my eagerness, but before I could say goodbye, Rose pushed me out the door.

**A/N: Seems longer than the last chapter... I lied, still seeking huge inspiration... Trying to push through this rut I seem to be in... Wish me luck my lovely reviewers!!**

**Review!!**

**Kiku**


	9. Tiny people rule!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mystically Cullen! I only wish to wake up and find Edward in my rocking chair...**

**A/N: Nobody commented about Mike!! I am certainly surprised!!**

**You know what I think is hilarious? It's my own story and I'm impatient for them to kiss!! Needless to say, I'mma see if I can speed it up a bit cuz I'm anxious!**

**_BPOV:_**

"Alice! Patience!" I shouted at her as she bounced in her seat.

"I can't Bella! This traffic is ridiculous! It isn't even rush hour yet!" She complained about the bumper to bumper traffic we hit on our way to the mall. Normally I would laugh at the situation, but she was the one driving...

"I don't understand why your so excited. It's just Valentines Day." I grumbled. I hadn't been able to talk to Sex'E' lately and Edward had never called me...

Maybe the attraction I'd thought I'd felt there was just my imagination... Maybe Edward was just a dream.. Either way, it was clear he wanted nothing to do with me now...

"Maybe for you two losers it's 'just Valentines Day' But I actually have someone to buy stuff for!" She chirped excitedly, momuntarily forgetting our surroundings.

"Are you still going out with that guy you refuse to let us meet?" I asked frutratedly. It had been forever since she'd met him and she still hadn't even let us catch a glimpse of him!

"Oh, Bella, give it rest, she won't spill." Rose droned from the backseat.

Alice let out a frustrated sigh. She was really getting antsy now. A million horns were honking like an orchestra, and that wasn't helping matters. When one sounded behind her, her hands dropped from the steering wheel and yanked at the handle.

"Alice, no!" I tried to pull her back in, but she was hell bent on telling this person off.

"Let her go. Maybe she'll settle down." Rose chuckled.

"There is nothing anyone can do! Why the hell are you honking!?" She shouted from the end of the car.

"Get back in the car Shorty!" The man yelled out his window.

But that was his mistake. Alice had made in a point to make her entire mini exsistance Hell on Earth for anyone who thought less of her because of her size.

She stormed to his car. "I don't think I want to."

The guy got out of his own. He stood a good foot and a half taller than her and the way she had to crane her neck to look him in the eye would make her look pathetic to anyone but Rose and I. We both opened our doors and stepped out, slamming them behind us. Today, we were her wings.

He laughed at her and rolled his eyes; as if she wasn't worth his time.

"Look princess, I'm not gonna hit a girl-

"You're sexist now?" Rose egged the fire on from Alice's left.

"No, my mom taught me better than that." He said calmly.

I smiled and looked at Rose. She hadn't seen Alice fight many times, but I knew exactly how this was gonna end. "Twenty bucks says she makes this pussy cry." I prompted.

"I don't know... He's pretty big, she may need help.." Se thought it over as the guy smirked at us. Rose gave him a onceover and decided. "I'll take that bet."

"Do you honestly think that little Pixie could make me cry?"

Rose grinned evilly and I just couldn't help myself. "Sick him!" I hissed.

Next thing anyone knew, Alice had him pinned to the asphalt and he was doing anything to do to hold his crotch. Rose and I stepped forewardI glared at his friend who was looking wide eyed from the passenger side.

I bent over to observe and found tears streaking down the side of his face. I popped back up cheerfully. "Fork it over!"I told Rose and we headed toward the car. I heard lice's evil chuckles as she follwed us back.

**A/N: Just a little snippet for you guys! I've been wanting to write that forever and sadly, I don't like how I wrote it at ALL! Hope you like it more than I do...**

**Review!**

**Kiku**


	10. Horrible Shopping Trips and Men In Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mystically Cullen! I only wish to wake up and find Edward in my rocking chair...**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait!**

**_BellaPOV:_**

After the huge fiasco with Aice passed, we were soon wondering around the mall. No one but Alice really had someone to shop for, so Rosalie and I just followed her throughout the many stores.

The moment we walked into Jareds (Alice wanted something for herself as well), my phone went of. I sighed in relief. Depending on who this was, it bought me at least five minutes of sanity.

"Hey, I gotta take this guy. I'll be back." Rose glared and stuck her toung out at me. I smiled and walked out of the store. "Hello?" I asked, finally answering.

"Bella?" A deep voice asked.

"Yea. Who's this?" It wasn't a voice I particularly recognised.

"I demand a rematch! No girl can dance like that!" Of course, I knew who it was now.

"Emmett, right? There are no redo's. It isn't going to happen." I thought for a moment. "How did you get this number?" I asked suspisciously.

"Give me that!" I heard in the background. "Hello?" An all too familiar voice asked.

"It's Bella." I smiled.

"Bells! How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Just finishing up some Valentine's Day shopping."

"That reminds me! I got you something." His voice sounded excited.

"You didn't need to do that..." I said dissaprovingly.

"Your one of those people..." He laughed. "It's ok. I didn't spend that much. But you aren't allowed to pat me back."

I sighed. "Your horrible." I saw Rose glaring at me from the display window. "God, this is so boring. I hate shopping."

"Where are you? I'll rescue you." I heard the grin in his voice.

"Rose will kill me..." It was the only excuse I could come up with, though we both knew I wanted to go.

"I'll protect you." He laughed.

"Alright. Give me a half an hour." If he bought something for me I had to do the same for him. That way they would kind of cancel out.

I walked back into the store and told them I'd be shopping at a store a ways down.

It took a long time to find something for him because I honestly didn't know much about him at all. So I focussed on things I did know and asked myself this question: What do you get for a partying chef that fixes cars?

After my rushed shopping experience was over, I sat, exhausted, on the side walk.

A silver volvo pulled up in front of me. Edwards head popped up from the other side as I stood up. "Long time no see!"

The window rolled down in the back seat nearest to me. "Not long enough in you case." I rolled my eyes at Emmett who was wearing all black with dark sunglasses. "Going to a funeral?" I asked him, opening the passneger door and getting in.

Edward chuckled lightly and started steering away from the curb.

"No," Jasper spoke from the back seat next to Emmett. "He thought we were going to a Men in Black convention."

"I greatly disapprove Edward." Emmett pouted.

"What would you like to do?" Edward asked me with a smile.

"Hmm... There's only so much time until they realize I'm gone... How do you guys feel about Lazer Tag?" I knew that Emmett would definately go for it. I wasn't the best, but I could hold my own at least.

I was right. The moment I finished my sentence Emmett gasped in anticipation; waiting for Edward and Jasper's response.

"I'm game. How about you Edward?" Jasper's voice was the most excited I'd ever heard it in the two timmes we'd talked to each other.

Edward grinned even broader now. "Bella, do you have any idea what you've just gotten yourself into?"

Twenty minutes later the four of us were suited up with our guns. Edward and I against Emmett and Jasper.

**A/N: And I'll leave the game for next time folks! Again, I am horrified at how long it took me to get this chapter up! And it's not even sufficiant.. It sucks...**

**Please review anyways though!**

**Kiku-chan**


	11. Lazer Tag and Lunch Arrangements

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mystically Cullen! I only wish to wake up and find Edward in my rocking chair...**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait!**

**_BellaPOV:_**

I dodged behind a rock and sighed. They were definately better than I thought they'd be.

"Bella... Come out, come out, wherever you are." Emmett whispered in a borderline sadistic voice.

I jumped at a hand on my shoulder and quickly lifted my gun. "Bella!" Edward hissed harshly, pushing my gun back down.

"Sorry." I whispered back. "Any luck?"

"I lost Jasper a few minutes ago." He frowned.

"Don't try to protect me if Emmett finds me. Your better at this and if you left me alone, I wouldn't survive for more than a few minutes. I told him.

"Stop with the dramatics. We'll beat them, I promise." He plced his hand on my shoulder encouragingly.

"Shhh." I listen closely.

"I don't hear anything." He tilted his head in an adorable way.

"Exactly!" I hissed, grabbing his arm and running.

"Stop right there!" Emmett shouted from in front of us.

"We've got you surrounded!" Jasper finished behind us.

"Crap!" I breathed.

"Who should we take first Jasper?" Emmett chuckled.

Before Jasper could answer, there was a sharp buzzer sound. Emmett and I turned to see Jasper's suit glowing red. He was out. I had to remember to thank Edward when this was over.

"No!" Emmett shouted aiming at Edward.

At this point it all turned slow motion like in the Matrix. The gun went off and I leaped in front of Edward.

I hit the ground hard, laughing my ass off. The buzzer came again and I was out.

"And then there were two." Edward held his lazer gun, ready to fire and Emmett did the same.

"You'll never beat-" Emmet stopped as yet another buzzer went off. He gawked at Edward.

"I believe I just did." He laughed before walking over to me, still laying on the ground doubled over in laughter. "You did't have to do that."

"I wouldn't have beaten him." I took his hand so he could help me up.

"Your rediculous." He rolled his eyes at me.

When we got back to the lockers, I saw I had 27 missed calls. Every single one of them from Alice. I dialed her number and braced myself.

"Where the hell are you!" She screamed when she answered.

I gramiaced. "Just getting ready to leave Lazer Tag."

"And who are you with?" She asked, sounding remarkably calm after only a few seconds.

"Give me that." Edward grabbed the phone from my hand. "Who is this?" He waited. ""It's edward. Well, I'm sorry that she didn't tell you about our date this afternoon. She must have forgotten." My stomach jumped at the word date. He chuckled at soething she said. "I'll return her in nothing but perfect condition, I can assure you. Goodbye."

He snapped the phone shut and handed it back to me. "Thaks." I said with a bit of uncertainty.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, grapping his coat out of his locker.

My stomach growled angrily at me.

"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled and took my hand. I felt my heart beat increase by a million times per minute. "Come on guys, we're gonna get something to eat."

#)&#!#&#))()&(#!#!&()()&#

All four of us stood in line at Carl's Jr.

"Can I get a shake Edward?" Emmett asked with huge puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not paying for it." He shoved his hands into his pockets.

I grinned evilly. "Can I get a shake?" I asked.

He cracked a smile and took my hand. "What flavor?" There were those butterflies again...

"Edward! That is SO not fair!" Emmett wined.

"Chocolate please." I answered with a huge grin.

Emmett stuck his tongue out at me and pouted. "Fine." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Score!" Emmett did a little victory dance. "I think I'll try the Captain Crunch."

"Gross!" Jasper grimaced.

"You have to drink all of it, no matter how disgusting it turns out to be." Edward warned.

"Dude, no problem!"

Edward shook his head and turned to face the cashier. He gave the order and payed the woman. "Let's go find a seat." He led me over to the seating area. It wasn't a very busy day, so we had a pretty big selection.

Emmet chose a both by the window.

"You know, I'm surprised at how you handled Alice."

"It was nothing." I noticed him galnce over at Jasper who looked mighty happy at the mention of her name.

After an hour or so, I decided it was time for me to get home and Edward was all to happy to drive.

"This is it." I smiled as we reached my building. "Now no stalking me guys. We have surveilance."

"Can I call you?" Edward asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Whenever." I assured him.

When I got back into the apartment I was bombarded with questions about my day.

"Alice! Rose!" I screamed, trying to stop their suggestive chatter. "We played lazer tag and ate at Cral's Jr."

"But it was a date. You finally got a date with a decent guy!" Rose sighed in relief and Alice clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yea, I'll be in my room." I said, grabbing my lap top off the table. I shut the door behind me and flopped on my bed, turning on the tv for background noise.

I signed in and a box popped up almost immediately.

**_Sex'E': How has your day been?_**

**_RingMyBell: I thought you forgot about me. You haven't been on for a while._**

**_Sex'E': Just the opposite. I havent been able to get you off my mind..._**

**_RingMyBell: Today's been...interesting_**

**_RingMyBell: To say the least_**

**_Sex'E': Tell me about it._**

**_RingMyBell: Well, me and my two friends got stuck in traffic on the way to the mall..._**

**_Sex'E': Oh dang... Your roommate one of those friends?_**

**_Sex'E': Cause from what you've told me, thats a worse possible scenario..._**

**_RingMyBell: It actually turned out for the better for me._**

**_RingMyBell: She actually got on this guys assabout honking_**

**_RingMyBell: She was half his size and I think he may be deathly afraid of girls on the shorter side now... But me and my other friend made a bet about whether or not he would cry and I won!_**

**_Sex'E': Thats horrible!_**

**_Sex'E': I guess i know not to mess with short people then..._**

**_RingMyBell: Yes, you do xD_**

**_RingMyBell: But I got rescued from the horrible shopping spree!!_**

**_Sex'E': And how was that?_**

**_RingMyBell: I guy I met a little before I started talking to you came and rescued me._**

**_Sex'E': So I got some competition then?_**

**_Sex'E': J/K!_**

**_RingMyBell: Pretty much.. He's pretty damn charming... _**

**_RingMyBell: And I still haven't met you... So that doesn't help your case. lol_**

**_Sex'E: I was hoping you'd bring that up..._**

**_RingMyBell: Why? _**

**_Sex'E': I was wondering if I could have lunch with you on Saturday..._**

**_Sex'E': What do you say?_**

**_RingMyBell: I think I'd like that..._**

**_Sex'E': Great! I'll meet you at Shay's Restaraunt then?_**

**_RingMyBell: I'll be there!_**

**_RingMyBell: So how was your day anyways?_**

**_Sex'E': Pretty good_**

**_Sex'E': But nothing compared to what saturdays gonna be I'm sure._**

**_RingMyBell: My company isn't that great..._**

**_Sex'E': Compared to my friends, I'm sure your company is magnificent_**

We talked for about an hour after that and I got off and plopped onto the couch next to Rose.

"Where's Alice?" I asked her.

"She got a call from mystery man." She shrugged, switching channels.

"Good, because theres something I have to tell you that Alice can not know." I said, trying to force the seriousness into her.

Her head whipped to face me. "Give it up!" She smiled, turning her ful attention to me.

"Remember the dating website?" She nodded with a giant grin. "Well... I may have met a guy."

"And you didn't tell me before?!" She shoved a pillow in my face. "What do you need?"

"He asked me out on a date this saturday, but no one knows who he could really be. It is the internet after all..."

"So you want me to help you decide wether you should go?"

"No, I want you to come with me."

"That'll be a big turn off if this guy is who he says he is..."

"I'm sure he'd understand. Besides, you don't have to be in sight. Just be near me so you can call for help if he turns out to be a serious creep." I pleaded.

"Anything for you Bells. I don't wanna find you in a dumpster." She shoved my shoulder playfully and turned back to the tv.

I sighed in relief. "If this works out, you don't tell Alice that I met him on the sight."

"No problemo." She nodded with a smile, pulling her long blonde hair onto her shoulder.

Now all I could do was wait for Saturday. Then I'd have to choose between Edward and Sex'E'... Edward had the upper hand right now because I knew he wasn't some perverted old guy, but if Sex'E' turned out to be all i hoped then there was definately going to be a hard descision to make. I couldn't just lead the bot of them on. Though that is what Rose would have me do...

**A/N: Ok, decent length for you guys! I personally can't wait until the date!! I have horrible things planned! **

**But there will be one more meeting with Edward before then.**

**I only plan on three more chapters and then I'll be doing a streak of one-shots about them being human and how they meet. **

**After that I plan on finishing the other stories I have before starting anything else.**

**Review please!!**

**Kiku-chan**


	12. Breakfast at the Palace

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mystically Cullen! I only wish to wake up and find Edward in my rocking chair...**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait!**

**_BellaPOV:_**

_RING RING!!_

'Why do fantastic sleeps always have to be interupted by a phone call at eight in the morning?' I asked myself, groaning from under all my covers. The circumstance was too cliche for words.

But I had picked it up last time. It was Alice's turn now.

_RING RING!!_

_RING RING!!_

Again, I sighed grumply and strectched my arm out of the mountains of blankets, snatching the phone off my night stand. "Do you know how early it is?!" I growled angrily into the reciever.

"Now Bella, what if I was from a potential job. You can't answer your phone like that!" Alice sang cheerfully.

I didn't understand at first. "Where are you?" Silence. "You didn't come home last night, did you?"

I could feel her smile through the phone, no joke.

"Mystery man?" I asked her with a yawn. "Your too happy... You slept with him, didn't you?"

"Bella, you shouldn't speak of things you don't know about." She said, giddy.

"And that's a 'yes'" I retreated somewhat back into my covers. "Was he any good?"

"Bella! That is none of your buisness!" She reprimanded.

"Until you tell me, I will consider that a no." My words were somehow much more eloquant then what was normal when getting up at this ungodly hour. Alice always seemed to bring out the best in me.

"I'll tell you later." She promised in a hushed voice.

"Damn straight."

"Your still in bed, aren't you?" Alice was about ready to give me a lecture on sleeping too late.

"Yes, and it's gonna stay that way for at least another hour."

"Bella, it is such a beautiful day and your completely wasting it!"

"Don't you have to go bang Mystery Man again before you eat breakfast or something?!" I asked, getting annoyed. "It's the weekend and I wanna sleep!"

"Stop acting like a hormonal teenager!" She paused. "Are you on your period?"

"No!" I shouted and hung up, slamming the phone back on the night stand and burrying myself back under my heap.

_RING RING!!_

"IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS AND YOU KNOW IT!" I shouted angrily. When would Alice finally understand that I like to sleep?! "YOU ARE BEING VERY CRUEL FOR SOMEONE WHO JUST GOT LAID!"

"I'm...sorry?" A very un-female voice said, unsure.

I froze.

"I could call back later, but you said anytime..."

The blood rushed furiously up to my cheeks. "Edward?" I hoped against hope that it was anyone other than him. Even Charlie would be better than this! Hell! Kirk would be a billion times better! Even Mike!

"Yea." He chuckled.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I thought you were Alice again. She's trying to get me out of bed." I explained quickly.

"No, I'm not Alice, but I did want to know if you'd get some breakfast with me. But I guess you'd rather sleep."

"No! I'd love to go!" I threw the covers back and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Really? I'll pick you up in an hour. How does that sound?" I could hear his voice get excited.

"Sounds great! See you then!" I hung up and raced to the kitchen.

The next hour was a blur of me making coffee, jumping in the shower, drinking said coffee and trying to find some clothes. "The one time I actually need her to dress me." I grumbled, staring at the phone.

I had fifteen minutes and I was going nowhere by myself. I picked it up and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Her cheery voice answered. It mocked me like a bird sitting on a tree outside the window, chirping at the house-cat that stared at it.

"Alice- I can't believe I'm saying this- I need your help." I rolled my eyes at the situation, just to show an ounce of defiance.

"With what?" Something inside me told me she knew exactly what. It was the only thing I hated to ask her for help with.

"Don't toy with me. You may be able to kick my ass but I got dirt on you." I threatened "Just tell me."

She giggled excitedly. "The white tank top with the lace and a pare of jeans with the black sandles."

"Speak of this to no one." I said before hanging up and doing exactly as I was instructed.

Minutes later there was a knock on the door. I gave myself one more look in the mirror to make sure I looked ok and walked nervously to the door.

Edward stood, loking down and shuffling his feet.

"Nervous?" I asked, titling my head slightly. If there was one thing Alice has told me a million times, it would be to flirt playfully, but never so much to the point where it was tacky. No corny pick up lines allowed.

He looked up and grinned (That was a good sign in Alice's book), "I little." There was a moments or two of silence before he spoke again. "You ready?"

I nodded, "Yea!" I drabbed my bag from the coffee table and locked the door behind me. We started out a foot apart, but by the time we got to the stairs his large hand had taken hold of my small one. "So...where are we going?" I asked, breaking the deafening silence.

"Surprise." He grinned down at me. He seemed very proud of himself.

"By saying 'surprise' you give me very high expectations... and your little idea may not live up to them." I mused, hoping I could coax it out of him.

"You're not as sly as you think." He chuckled with a light smirk. "I know you'll love it."

"Your pretty right now for having been nervous less then five minutes ago." I poked him in the ribs. "Do you really think you know me so well?"

He smiled the type of smile that shows you have a special secret. "I do." He said simply. I hadn't ecven realized we'd gotten to the car already. He opened the door and motioned for me to get in.

He got in on his side and reached into the glove box. He pulled out a peice odf black cloth and handed it to me.

"Whats this for?" I asked, holding it dumbly with a suspiscous look in my eyes.

He chuckled. "I'm not kidnapping you. When we hit a certain street, put it on. I wanna keep it a surprise."

"Ok... but I have my cell phone and I'm trained in self defense." I said, forcing confidence into the statement.

"If it'll make you feel better, you can call someone and talk to them while until we get there..." He offered, seemingly sad because I didn't trust him. A feeling of dread hit my stomach. I didn't want to make him unhappy...

"No." I offered a warm smile. "My dad's a cop, so suspiscion was forced into my head."

"Well, that's not a bad thing." His smile returned. "You don't have to put it on if you don't want to."

"I'll close my eyes, how about that?" I offered as he started the car.

"That'll do." He nodded, his charisma returning.

We drove for a while, laughing about the ridiculous things they said on the radio.

"Now." He told me after a while. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting patiently. A bit later the car stopped and I heard his door open and close, then my door opened. He took me by my elbow and helped me out. My foot caught on what I think was the seat and I tripped, but he caught me with ease. "Careful, Bella." He chuckl;ed lightly. "We don't want to have to spend the day in the emergency room."

"It wouldn't be the first time." I muttered. He stood me upright and lead me foreward. His hands were firm in guidance; one on my shoulder and one around my waist to insure I didn't fall again.

"Open them." He told me softly, and I did.

My breath caught. We stood in the center of what could have been a park. The grass stretched out over the land; to the right was a gorgeous white gazeebo;behind it was a gigantic pond with cattails, an old style wooden dock, water lillies, ducks and everything; and right between the two a quilt was laid out with a picnic basket.

"Told you." He said smugly.

"Shuddup..." I said, dazed. He took my hand and lead me to the blanket. "Where are we?" I asked, loking over my shoulder and seeing what i considered a mansion.

"My parents estate." He said hesitantly. "They're on vacation, but they said they said they didn't mind if I brought you here."

I gawked at him. "Are you kidding me?"

"No..." He said, sitting down and motioning for me to do the same. Again, I did as told.

He began lifting things out of the basket. There was an amazing variety. "I wasn't sure what you'd want..." He said, lifting a container of cut fruit out.

"I'd say you did good.." I breathed.

"Go ahead." He urged.

I stared at the selection, trying to decide. There were bagels, donuts, lots of fruit, orange juice. He even went as far to bring cereal and a container of milk.

"It doesn't help that your staring at me." I muttered, looking up at him through my eye lashes.

He chuckled. "Sorry." He reacher for the fruit.

"Who eats healthy? Come on!" I reached for a powdered donut.

"People who don't want heartattacks." He stabbed some melon with his fork.

"Bring it on!" I said, shoving in my mouth.

The morning went by too quickly and all to soon we'd gotten back to my apartment. We walked up, hand in hand. I went to unlock the door and it flew open.

Alice stood there, grinning like a maniac. "It's about time!" She pulled me inside and shoved me toward the couch. "Hello Edward. Make yourself at home."

She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the kitchen. "It's noon! How long does it take to eat breakfast?!"

"I'm sorry... What's up?" She was extremely hyper which meant she either ate a lot of sugar or something amazing happened.

"Last night was amazing!" She melted into the barstool.

"You slut." I smiled.

She scoffed. "Bella, it's not like it was the first date."

"Have you told Rose? You know she'll want details." I smiled.

"No, and I don't plan on it. I won't be forced to recount every detail of the nights...events. It's already bad enough hearing about every one of hers."

I laughed at this. "Thats why you fake a call and pretend to go to the office."

"That's horrible! And rather brilliant..."

"Um..." Edward leaned over the bar. "I'm gonna go ahead and take off. Emmett has an emergency."

"I had a great time." I assured him. "Everything was amazing. The house was beautiful."

"Thank you." He grinned, walking towards the door. "We'll have to go when their home one of these days." And with that he was gone.

"Did he just invite you to his parent's house?" She asked, amazed. "Already?!"

"No, he invited me to go back and meet his parents."

"Huh? I'm confused..."

"We had breakfast on the lawn of his parents gigantic estate; right between the gazeebo and the giant fish and duck pond."

"Oh my God!" She whispered in amazement. "He's rich."

I put my hand on her forehead. "Are you ok? Usually your screaming in glee by now.."

"Well...I guess I just think my night was better than an amazingly gorgeous rich boy." She said quickly. "Besides, Mystery Man isn't exactly bad off..." She trailed off before standing again and skipping to her room leaving me completely amazed and confused.

**A/N: We're in the final stretch guys! I'm not to happy with this chapter, but it'll have to do. Next chapter is the meeting!!**

**I'm eccited!! I can't wait for this to finish! It should be very funny!**

**Review please!!**

**Kiku**


	13. meetings and amazing detecive work

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mystically Cullen! I only wish to wake up and find Edward in my rocking chair...**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait!**

**_BellaPOV:_**

I craned my neck, looking around the patio outside the restaraunt where loads of people lounged, enjoying the warm sunny day. "I wonder which one he is..." I muttered.

Rose stood next to me, her arm linked with mine. "Yea... me too..." She sounded just as excited.

"What's up?" I asked suspicously.

"I may have started talking to a guy too..." She shrugged with a small smile.

"And he'll be here as well." I guessed.

"I told him to bring a white rose." She chuckled. "Alice doesn't know about it."

My jaw dropped. "Why Rose?!"

"Because she'll go way over board."

"No! Why a white rose! Thats what I told my guy to bring!"

"Damnit, Bella!"

"Don't you even pin this on my! I met my guy first!" I whined.

"But my name is Rose!"

"It's ros-ALIE!"

"Same difference!"

I shook my head. "You go sit over there and I'll sit over at that other table. Maybe if either of them see us alone they'll figure it out." We parted and sat at the empty table. I continued looking around. I saw a man turning aruond, looking for someone. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the rose he held- then I saw his face.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said, just loud enough for him to turn and gawk at me.

"Bella are you...!?" Emmet stared at me, flabergasted.

"Yes, yes I am." I said through gritted teeth. "That goddamned 'E'"

"Edward is gonna be pissed!" is cursed silently.

"I don't get!" I threw my hands up in the air. "On the computer you're sweet a amazing, but whenever I see you in person you are a regular pain in the ass."

"Sweet?" He looked confused. "Maybe once or twice..."

"All the time..." I disagreed.

"Were you stoned when we talked?"

"No!" I stood angrily. "You're such dick!"

"What the hell!?" He asked, waving the rose in the air. "What did I say to turn you to such a bitch?!"

"You lied! Whether it was online or in real life, you lied about yourself!"

"I never lied to anyone!"

"Yea whatever! Edward has NO competition now!"

"Well, that's nice to hear." The all to familiar voice rang through the air.

I whirled around and saw Edward standing next to Rosalie. "Hey Bells." Rose rinned uncontrollably. "It seems we switched up guys."

"Oh, thank God!" I sighed, sinking into my chair. I shot up again and a smile broke over my face. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He laughed and gripped my waste.

My phone rang and I pulled back. I fumbled to get it out of my pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella." Alice said mischieviously. Then it clicked. "I only did it because I love you. Stop glaring please." She said before hanging up.

I turned away from Edward. "Alice, where are you?!" I shouted.

"Over here!" She shouted from a table about 30 feet away, taking off her hate and waving.

I stormed over to her table. "You set me up!" I tore the hat from her hands and threw it on the table. "I can think of at least four hundred ways to kill you right now."

"What do you mean she set you up?" Rose asked, following me over with Emmet and Edward. Now I fet horrible.

"I'm sorry Edward, give me a minute." He nodded with a large smile. "Alice convinced you to start me a page on the sight so she could set me up with Edward."

"But how did she know about Edward?" Rose asked, trying to catch on.

"Because Mystery Man is Jasper! And Jasper is one of Edwards best friends!" I explained. "Turn around."

"Hey Bells." Jasper faced me from the table beside Alice.

"You and mmet didn't know.." I glanced at Rose. "But Edward had to have because he would have recognised Alice on more than one occasion." I turned on Edward and smirked. "You jerk."

He smiled in response. "I had no hand in planning it. I just found out along the way."

"Uh-huh." I bit my lip and turned back to the others. "Emmet, I'm sorry I called you a dick and I know your sorry about calling me bitchy-"

"No, I'm not... You really were bitchy."

"Emmet." Edward warned with a growl.

"I'm still kind of hungry.." I turned back to Edward.

"Let's order." He handed me the rose and pulled out the chair beside Alice. Jasper took the other seat as I sat down.

"Can we order please?" Emmet asked the waitor.

"Yes, what would you like." He smiled at the girls and winked.

"My girlfriend," Edward said strenly "would like..."

"Just get me the Turkey sub." I said, not caring about what went into my stomach as long as it was edible.

"I'll get the same." Edward added.

The rest of the orders were done just as possesively by the guys.

"Girlfriend?" I tilted.

He smiled crookedly. "Only if you wanna be."

I nodded, speechless. It was different having all my friends sitting around a table, laughing and telling stories about eachother.

What was really different was that I finally had an amazing guy that, for some reason, actually wanted to be with me.

This was gonna get interesting...

**A/N: I don't really like this at all.. I invisioned it more funny... but I'm having a brain fart right now.. Lots of packing to do and all that. So I figure I wanna finish this for you guys before I move and may not have computer to update alot.**

**Review please!!**

**Kiku**


	14. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mystically Cullen! I only wish to wake up and find Edward in my rocking chair...**

**A/N: This is the last chapter guys! I hope its a bit better than that last one... Let's get the Valetines Day evening on the road!**

**_There's a poll on my page about which story you think I should do next for Twilight. Please vote so I can get started as soon as possible!!_**

**_BellaPOV:_**

I slapped a bow on my wrapped box and set it on the kitchen counter.

"I still don't know what to wear." I pouted to Rose.

"Edward's present just arrived for you!" Alice shouted, running in from the living room. She carried a huge box. "Come on!" She urged, motioning for us to follow her into my room. She set the box on the foot of my bed. "Open it!" She ordered.

"Geez, did you have anything to do with this too, Alice?" Rose asked knowingly.

"No!" She looked offended. "At least not this part." She mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and untied the red ribbon that held the box closed. as I lifted the lid, Rose pushed me out of the way. Alice cught me before I hit the ground and Rose let out and excited shriek.

"What the hell?!" I asked as Alice helped me balance again.

She shrugged at me with a guilty smile and stepped back. "Sorry..." She chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and walked back over to the box. My jaw literally dropped. There was a note with my name written in Edward's elegant writing on top of an ocean of dark blue satin material. I carefully picked up the paper and unfolded it.

_My dear Bella,_

_I know I'm being very selfish with my gift to you. I don't recall if I told you this or not, but I love how you look in this color. I cannot wait to see you tonight. _

_-Edward_

I bit my lip in anticipation. I couldn't wait either. I set the note on the bed next to the box and lifted the dress from the box. It flowed down like water in front of me and my breath caught.

An hour later I stood in front of my mirror, feeling more beautiful than I'd ever felt. The dress only went down to my knees, there was jewel detailing on the bodice, and the straps crossed in the back.

"Bells! You look gorgeous!" Alice appeared beside me, grinning ear to ear.

I sighed. "I dont have any shoes that go with it..." I stared at the pile of shoes I had tried and rejected.

"Well..." She pulled a box from behind her back. "Thats where I come in."

She opened the box, really excited. She pulled out a pair of silver shoes.

"Are those-"

"Jimmy Choo!" She placed them in my hands. "I kinda owe you one for tricking you."

"No! I owe YOU for setting me up! Edward is fantastic and these must have cost... they must have cost a small fortune!" I almost felt like bowing down to her and being a slave to her for the rest of forever.

"Oh! Stop it!" She scolded. "Now hurry and put them on. The boys are already here." I hurried to get them on and followed her out to the living room. I heard the voices and paused, hiding behind the wall.

"Oh Bella, come on out here!" Rose called.

I took a deep breath and stepped out, keeping my eyes sqeezed shut.

I felt warm hands brush against my bare arms and my heart beat faster than ever before. I felt his lips near my ear. "You look radiant." He whispered.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I smiled, opening my eyes only to see his staring at me, smolderingly.

"Can we go yet?" Emmet whined, his arm wrapped around Rose's waist.

Edward held out his hand to me. I took it without a second thought and we followed everyone out of the apartment and down to the limousine.

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward as the limo began driing down the street carrying all six of us.

"I wanted to take you to dinner... but Emmet insisted it was much to cliche' and decided we were gonna go dancing at Element." He leaned closer to me. "But I'll sneak you away later, I promise."

I felt my cheeks grow red at his closeness. He stroked my cheek lightly with his thumb.

Many embarassing moments later, we pulled up to the club. Edward, being the gentleman he was, helped me out and walked me past the line, straight to the door; the others following right behind us.

"Hey Ryan." I said with a smile as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

I already felt nearly naked under the thin silky material, and now having Edward so close... I shook the thoughts away.

Inside the music was loud, but Edward snuck me off to a much quieter knook and smiled warmly at me. "I'm sorry again for the whole trick." we sat on the deserted couch.

I shook my head. "No need. I got nothing but good out of it." I smiled. It was impossible for me not to be happy since Edward first declared me his girlfriend. Normally, if someone had done so in such a way, I would've been out of there, but Edward was... well... different- to say the least.

"And I got nothing short of amazing." He said, standing. "What would you like to drink?"

"Marguerita." I said simply. I wanted to remember tonight as much as possible, so no heavy drinking for me.

"I'll be right back." He assured me, bending over and kissing my forehead softly before pushing his way to the bar.

When I new couldn't see me I clapped excitedly and shrieked internally.

Then my party ended as I saw Kirk making his way to my table. "Oh, Christ." I burried my face in my hands.

"Hey Bella." He seemed more nervous then last time I saw him. "You...uh.. never called."

"Um..." I was speechless.

"Bella, baby, would you like to dance?" Emmet asked, appearing at my side.

"Um..." Was all I could muster a second time.

"Who's this?" Emmet asked.

"Kirk." Kirk answered for himself. "I was just wondering why Bella never called me back."

I looked up at Emmet, who winked at me. I looked at him suspiscously. This could either be him setting me up, or him helping me out. I decided to take a shot in the dark.

"Well..." I chuckled unconvicingly. "Emmet just... stole my heart."

"Really?" Kirk looked dissapointed.

Emmet slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I tried my best to keep the shock off my face. This just felt WRONG! In every way! Where was Edward when I needed him? I'd rather Rose had saved me with her lesbian ruse again...

"Come on, babe. Let's dance." He whispered in my ear. I did my best to force a genuin smile- which probably wasn't very effective because Emmet dragged me off to the dance floor.

"Why?" I asked, bewildered.

"One: Rosalie asked me to. Two: You're like the little sis I never had." He grinned at me.

"Is this a joke?" I asked, stepping back from him.

"No." He laughed. "That guy is gone if you want to go back there and wait for Edward." He stepped foreward and gave me a small hug. "I've got your back." With that he walked back over to a smiling Rosalie. She waved at me at mouthed 'your welcome' once Emmet got back to her.

I shighed and walked back to the couch and plopped down, silently praying that I didn't run into any of the other guys I'd tried out.

"About time." I teased Edward when he finally made it back. He handed me my drink sat beside me. I slid my free hand into his and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Isn't it gonna look kinda odd to that guy that your getting so cozy with me when you're supposedly Emmet's girlfriend?" He asked with a teasing smile.

I gawked in return. "How..?"

"Alice stopped me and filled me in when I saw you with Emmet." His smile faded, but mine grew.

"Were you jealous?" Words could not express how funny this was to me.

When he didn't answer me, i couldn't help myself. I burst into laughter, setting my drink on the table next to me so it wouldn't spill.

"It's not funny Bella." He insisted. I know you on't think you're anything special... but your the sweetest, most amazing person I've ever met." He explained. Then even I turned serious. "You could have any guy in here. I have a right to get a little jealous."

This struck a serious insecurity cord. I took a deep breath and pushed past it, determined to make this conversation light again. I didn't like seeing Edward so glum. "But of Emmet? Come on! You literally catch me when I fall, he just laughs!" I chuckled.

There it was: his crooked smile. My smile. I was 99 percent positive he saved it just for me.

He squeezed my hand. "Let's get out of here." He said standing. We abandoned our drinks and made our way to the exit without a single glance at our friends. If they saw us heading for the door they'd surely force us to stay.

We made it out to the cool, crisp air without a single obstacle and Edward called for a cab.

It wasn't long before we were on our way to another of Edward's secret locations. He'd told the driver where to go via note passing.

"Why are you always so secretive?" I asked, looking up at him in the dark.

"Because I love surprises." He said with only a hint of a smile.

"But I don't."

"Yes, you do. You liked the picnic." He pointed out tracing circles in my hand. "Just trust me."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I pouted, hoping I could coax it out of him.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead lightly. "I'm not going to tell you." He promised.

I sighed in frustration and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep." He warned.

"I won't. It's too early." We sat in silence for a while- him tracing circles and me trying to figure out why he wanted me.

"We're here." The driver said, stopping the car.

"Thank you." Edward handed him some money and lightly dragged me out of the car onto the sidewalk.

I sniffed the air. "I smell salt water..." I whispered, turning around to see the endlessness that is the ocean. The water was black, except for the caps of the waves that splashed against the rocks.

There were few buildings, compared to the city that I could've sworn we were just in. There were docks for boats, but there weren't many boats around.

Edward took my hand and began walking towards a small grouping of buildings. He lead me up the steps into a small italian restaraunt called Mama Rosa's.

"This place is my guilty pleasure." He admitted as we waited for someone to show us to a table. There was literally no customers. The only people in the place was an old couple and a small group of teenagers with instruments. "They're the owners." He pointed to the old couple. "And those are their grandkids."

The old woman rushed up and smiled at the sight of us. "It is wonderful to see you Edward." She said with a thick Italian accent and kissed him on the cheek. "And this must be the lovely young woman you told me about on the phone yesterday." She grinned at me and held out her hand. "I am Mrs. Rosa, but you can call me Mama Rosa if you like."

"I'm Bella." I shook her hand with a smile.

"Follow me. I know just the table." She lead us through a door and back outside onto a small deck. The band followed after us and sat themselves on some chairs by the wall. "I'll be out in a minute for you to tell me what you wan." She miled warmly at me before disappearing inside.

"How long have you been coming here?" I asked, curiosity overwhelming me.

"Since I was about eight years old." He smiled, handing me the menu she'd just givin him. "I reccomend the spaghetti, but thats just me."

"It depends..." I looked through it. "Do they have garlic bread?"

"The best."

"Spaghetti it is." I smiled, setting the menu down.

The teens started playing now. There was a girl on violin, another on the flute, and a boy playing the cello. "They are fantastic." I gawked at them.

"I played here through highschool." He lokked at them fondly. "Her name is Maya.," He pointed to the violinist. "The other girl is her cousin- her name is Kaya, and Kaya's older brother Stefan."

"What did you play." He looked back at me with a crooked smile.

"Piano."

"And he was amazing." Mrs. Rosa appeared at the table again. "The best I'd ever heard." The flowing melody continued in the background. "The piano has sat abandoned for the last few years."

"You should play something for me, Edward." I chuckled lightly.

"Not tonight." He shook his head. "My focus is all messed up."

"Excuses, excuses." I rolled my eyes.

"Have you figure out what you'd like?" Mrs. Rosa asked.

"Two plates of spaghetti and meatballs with a basket of garlic bread." He turned back to me. "What do you want to drink?"

"Ice tea."

"Make it too. Thank you Mama Rosa." He kept his gaze on me.

After an exceptionally wonderful dinner and a peacful ride home, we ended up at the door to my apartment. I unlocked it and walked stright in.

"Come on in." I encouraged.

He walked in slowly and followed me to the kitchen. He at down at the bar while I got a glass of water to keep the dizzyess caused by the wine at bay.

"What's this?" He asked, picking up the silver box I'd completely forgotten.

"Nothing." My face grew red again. I took the box from his hands. "It's nothing."

"Come on, let me see." He begged.

"No." I held on to it possesively.

"Don't make me chase you for it. You know I'll catch you." I reminded me.

I sighed. I'd better get it over with now. I handed him the box back. "It's no where near as amazing as what you got me..."

He carefully took off the wrapping paper and opened the box.

"Chef knives." He gazed at the gigantic set.

"Yea... I got them for you way back when you rescued me from mall hell." I suddenly became very interested in my shoes.

He left the box on the bar and walked over to me, taking my face in his strong hands. "I love it." He whispered before capturing my lips in a soft kiss. He pulled back. "And I love you."

My heart stopped in it's tracks for at least a minute. I was left completely speechless. "I love you." I choked out before he kissed me again, moreexcited this time.

I felt like jumping up and down and screaming. Where were Alice and Rose when you needed them?

"Break it up!"

"Get a room!"

I pulled back quickly and looked over Edward's shoulder to see everyone standing by the door.

Alice had a proud look on her face, Jasper was happy that Alice was happy, and Rose and Emmet looked... well, they looked as if they'd just stumbled onto the funniest thing ever. There was no doubt I'd be hearing about this for the rest of forever.

"Oh dear lord." I hid my face in Edward's shoulder.

"This is gonna be interesting." He laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist.

**A/N: Ok, I gave you a nice long last chapter.**

**I wanna thank all of you guys for keeping me on the bacll when I was slacking because this is the first time in a long time I've finished a story the way I intended to finish it! THIS ROCKS!!**

**Every one of your reviews kept me going and I'm sorry it has to end, I really am.**

**_There's a poll on my page about which story you think I should do next for Twilight. Please vote so I can get started as soon as possible!!_**

**Kiku-chan**


End file.
